Aligned Kit Adoption
A strange mist covers a cave in the thick of the woods. You followed all the directions on the map, and expected much more, but it's very underwhelming. As you approach the cave, a strange ominous laugh echos in the distance, but it feels as if it was right next to you, and you just swear that green eyes are staring at you from those bushes. As you enter, two toms and a she-cat pad up to you. Owned by Shuckle! Rules 1) Ask on the talk page if you wish to adopt a kit, join the roleplay, or purchase an item from the token shop. 2) Only one kit can be adopted per day per person to avoid a flood of kits. 3) Once adopted, kit's names can not be changed, nor can their description (besides injuries or scars), but their personality can be expanded on as they develop more. 4) The token system is implanted here, which means one token per kit adopted. Tokens can be used to purchase special kits, purchase a map piece, or traded with other users for goodies. 5) You have to keep track of your own token numbers. 6) You need nine map pieces to complete a map. 7) Reserved kits are only held for three days. Special kits and map pieces can not be reserved. Token Shop Special Kits Royalkit - Dark purple tom with golden spots throughout his flank and impressive blue eyes. Slightly snobby, intelligent, and sees others as inferior. Can use the Midas Touch, but can choose not to turn an object to gold as well. 7 tokens. Map Pieces Mine Map Piece 1 - 2 tokens (5 in stock) Good The tom to the left strolls up to you, his golden fur dripping with some sort of liquid. "I am Jaguarleap, and I take care of the good little kits. The ones that will grow up to lead Clans to a path of rightiousness. Selecting one will surely benefit anyone, including you. Be wary, though, as any of these kits could end up evil with poor treatment. I'll be watching." Velvetkit - Russet she-cat with dark blue eyes that always seem dazed. Quiet, but not afraid to stand up for what's right. Prefers a small group of friends than a crowd. 5 moons old. Spottedkit - Dappled brown and white she-cat with brown spots. Ambitious, a bit rowdy, and isn't afraid to get dirty. 3 moons old. Dewkit - Beautiful light gray she-cat with white flecks along her flank and deep violet eyes. Quirky, sweet, and not afraid to speak her mind. 2 moons old. Neutral The she-cat in the middle nods at you. "Being neutral is a virtue, as it lets you freely make choices, without worrying if it's good or bad. A neutral kit will always make a decision, whether it be good or bad," Her glowing eyes pierce through yours. "Please make a decision quickly." Tokenkit - White tom with bright golden eyes. Passive, and is bored easily, but suspected to be highly intelligent. Wigglykit - Ginger she-cat with shining green eyes. Twitchy, and can never seem to sit still for long. (Reserved for Holly) Pigeonkit - Light gray she-cat with lighter flecks and amber eyes. She is named after the way her paws turn inward as she walks, but she uses this to an advantage, as she can run faster and jump higher than most. 5 moons old. Evil Before you can even point, the tom on the right jumps in front of the other two, fluffing up his already massive bulk to tower over you. "You have some nerve adopting an evil kit. I warn you, these kits have seen worse things than you can even dream of. With some love, they can become good, but can also become even more diabolical if needed. It's good that you're intimidated." Horsekit - Brown tom with white racoon mask and blue eyes. Though not the brightest, he is an extreme kleptomaniac. 4 moons old. Fleakit - Dark gray tom with golden-amber eyes and darker black flecks. Silent, mysterious, but always seems like he's up to something. 4 moons old. Adoption Allegiances Jaquarleap - Large, golden tom with long fur and brown eyes. Blacks spots are sprinkled throughout his fluffy coat. Caretaker of the Good kits. (Shuckle) Shiningburst - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Her eyes glow and seem to pierce other's eyes. Caretaker of the Neutral kits. (Shuckle) Lakefur - Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Massive, and has broad shoulders. Caretaker of the Evil kits. (Shuckle) Roleplay Finding Kits Jaquarleap prowled through the destroyed Twolegplace. Everything seemed to be burning and smelled of disgusting waste. He sniffed around, and picked up a faint stench of a kit. Putting his paw under some of the wreckage, he lifted it up and was soon met face to face with a tiny kit. "Where are your parents?" Jaquarleap asked, inspecting the small kit. The kit growled at him. "I don't need them, I learned to live on my own!" He showed his claws to Jaquarleap. "Don't worry, I'm only evil when I ''need ''to be." Shuckle Turn Down For What? 13:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kit Adoption Category:Adoption